leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kha'Zix/rozwój
Rozwój Ujawnienie thumb|leftJeżeli przyjrzysz się bliżej cudom natury, zauważysz, że niektóre zwierzęta nadzwyczaj dobrze przystosowały się do swego środowiska. Mało prawdopodobne jednak, aby udało ci się trafić na stworzenie zdolne zaadaptować się do każdych warunków. Ten niezwykły okaz z pewnością cię zachwyci. Oto '''Kha’Zix', Łowca Pustki – najwyższy stopień ewolucji wśród bohaterów na Fields of Justice. Czy podziwiasz jego opalizujące skrzydła? A może czujesz respekt przed rzędami strasznych kolców? Z pewnością zdziwi cię, że to tylko jedna z wielu postaci ewolucyjnych, jakie może przybrać Łowca Pustki. Może na twoich terenach łowieckich bardziej przydadzą się długie, ostre jak brzytwa szpony i kamuflaż? Niezależnie od tego, która mutacja ewolucyjna przypadnie ci do gustu, wiedz, że Kha’Zix ma w zanadrzu niezliczone sposoby na zaszlachtowanie niczego niepodejrzewającej ofiary.'' Jeżeli masz w sobie instynkt zabójcy, przygotowanego na każdą sytuację, uzbrojonego w oręż ewolucji i owładniętego żądzą mordu, musisz zobaczyć, co tym razem wypełzło z Pustki. ---- Kha’Zix', 'Łowca Pustki''' już w najbliższym patchu zacznie pochłaniać swoje ofiary. Bardzo elastyczny zabójca walczący w dżungli, Kha’Zix skupia się na zaskakiwaniu swoich ofiar oraz szybkim zadawaniu dużych obrażeń. Ponadto jego ewolucyjny sposób gry pozwala mu zaadaptować się w drużynie o dowolnym składzie i dowolnej strategii dzięki możliwości przystosowania jego umiejętności w trakcie trwania meczu. Oto spis jego umiejętności:'' * (bierne): Gdy '''Kha’Zix' nie jest widoczny dla drużyny wroga, dostaje Ukryte Zagrożenie sprawiające, że jego następny atak podstawowy na bohatera przeciwnej drużyny zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne oraz spowalnia ofiarę.'' * : Zadaje fizyczne obrażenia pojedynczemu celowi. Obrażenia zadawane pojedynczym celom są nieco większe. '''Kha’Zix' pasywnie oznacza wrogów, którzy są odizolowani od swoich najbliższych sojuszników.'' **''Rozwijające się'' zadają jeszcze większe obrażenia pojedynczym celom. Zarówno umiejętność , jak i podstawowy atak '''Kha’Zixa' mają zwiększony zasięg.'' * : '''Kha’Zix' wystrzeliwuje kolec, który wybucha przy kontakcie, zadając fizyczne obrażenia wszystkim pobliskim wrogom. Kha’Zix zostaje uzdrowiony, jeśli znajdzie się w promieniu wybuchu.'' **''Rozwijające się'' pozwala wystrzelić naraz trzy pociski. Kolce również uaktywnią dla wszystkich wrogów złapanych w zasięgu działania efektu. * : '''Kha’Zix' skokiem pojawia się w danym miejscu, zadając fizyczne obrażenia wrogom znajdującym się tam, gdzie wyląduje.'' **''Rozwijające się'' znacznie zwiększają zasięg Skoku i sprawiają, że dzięki zabiciu lub asyście '''Kha’Zix' może znów natychmiast użyć umiejętności'' . * : Każdy poziom pozwala '''Kha’Zixowi' rozwijać jedną z jego aktywnych umiejętności, sprawiając, że otrzymują dodatkowe efekty. Po aktywacji Kha’Zix wchodzi w ukrycie i otrzymuje'' , co zwiększa jego prędkość ruchu. '''Kha’Zix' może znów użyć'' w niedługim czasie po aktywacji. **''Rozwijający się'' pozwala '''Kha’Zixowi' rzucać'' '' trzy razy podczas czasu jego trwania oraz redukuje wszelkie obrażenia otrzymywane, gdy znajduje się w ukryciu.'' right Efekt dodatkowy, jaki otrzymuje '''Kha’Zix' za złapanie w zasadzkę wroga, to zmiana w naturalnego walczącego w dżungli. Jego podstawowa umiejętność inicjacyjna,'' , pozwala mu na gankowanie z nieoczekiwanego kąta, nawet z dalekich dystansów lub przez bariery. Jeśli jego ofiara okaże się samotnym bohaterem, '''Kha’Zix' będzie w stanie zadać dodatkowe obrażenia dzięki umiejętności'' połączonej z obrażeniami od zderzenia z , co da naprawdę potężny efekt. Pamiętajcie, że zasięg obrażeń obszarowych z może wam pomóc oczyścić teren z wszelkich pozostałych stworów, aby odizolować wroga, co sprawia, że są podatne na dodatkową karę. Gdy zostanie zainicjowany, mądre przemieszczanie się pozwoli '''Kha’Zixowi' zniknąć z widoku, czym odnowi'' . Unikanie przeciwników i chowanie się w zaroślach, używanie do wycofania się i ponownego aktywowania lub wchodzenie w ukrycie, rzucając '' ''pozwala 'Łowcy Pustki''' bezustannie spowalniać wrogów oraz powiększać ilości obrażeń jego umiejętności biernej. Sprytne użycie'' jest kluczem do maksymalnego zwiększenia potencjału obrażeń, jakie może zadawać '''Kha’Zix'.'' W późniejszych fazach meczu Atak Pustki pozwala '''Kha’Zixowi' na bezpieczne, acz agresywne sterowanie walkami drużynowymi. Po dołączeniu do walki Kha’Zix może użyć swojej'' , aby unikać ataków, podczas gdy sam będzie eliminował po kolei ważnych bohaterów drużyny przeciwnej. Gdy zabije przeciwnika, aktywacja pozwoli mu albo na bezpieczne wycofanie się, albo na ponowną aktywację i zaatakowanie kolejnego celu. Każda z aktywnych umiejętności '''Kha’Zixa' może być rozwinięta, aby była jeszcze bardziej przydatna. Na poziomach 6, 11 i 16 otrzyma punkt ewolucji, który możecie spożytkować na odblokowanie dodatkowych efektów konkretnej umiejętności. Przykładowo, jeśli chcielibyście większej skuteczności ataków z doskoku, wybór'' i '' ''dramatycznie zwiększy waszą mobilność, oferując dodatkowy efekt ukrycia oraz drugi po zaliczeniu zabójstwa lub asysty. Jeśli czujecie, że jesteście w tyle za innymi, połączenie z'' ''da wam zwiększoną wytrzymałość w walkach drużynowych oraz wyższe umiejętności farmowania i nękania przeciwników, podczas zbierania złota. Dopasowywanie rozwoju '''Kha’Zixa' do konkretnych meczów da wam dodatkową przewagę, której potrzebujecie w pojedynkach.'' Galeria Kha_Zix_concept_1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kha'Zixa 1 (w wykonaniu Avery'ego Colemana) Kha_Zix_concept_2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kha'Zixa 2 (w wykonaniu Avery'ego Colemana) Kha_Zix_concept_3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kha'Zixa 3 (w wykonaniu Avery'ego Colemana) Kha_Zix_concept_4.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kha'Zixa 4 (w wykonaniu Avery'ego Colemana) Kha_Zix_concept_5.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kha'Zixa 5 (w wykonaniu Avery'ego Colemana) Kha_Zix_Mecha_concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Mecha Kha'Zixa (w wykonaniu Antona Kolyukna) Kha'Zix Mecha Render.jpg|Model Mecha Kha'Zixa Kha'Zix Mecha Model.jpg|Model 3D Mecha Kha'Zixa Kha Zix GuardianoftheSands concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Strażnika Pustyni Kha'Zixa (w wykonaniu Sunny Koda) Wewnętrzny projekt: ewolucja Kha'Zixa Fields of Justice staną się jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznie, gdy ,' Łowca Pustki' nadejdzie, by zająć swoje miejsce na samym szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego. Ewolucyjna gra wywarła wpływ na cały jego projekt, począwszy od umiejętności, poprzez jego wygląd, animacje, głos i historię. Aby dowiedzieć się więcej o tym rozwiniętym drapieżniku, postanowiliśmy pogadać z częścią ekipy Riot, która go stworzyła. *'David "Volty" Abecassis '(Projektant bohaterów) *'Steven “Socratocracy” Clay' (asystent analityka QA) *'Alex “CaptainLx” Lehman '(główny animator) *'Jon “20thCenturyFaux” Herlache' (asystent projektanta kreatywnego) *'Josh “Huge and Fast” Smith '(asystent grafika koncepcyjnego) ByronicHero: '''''Skąd wziął się pomysł na Kha'Zixa i jak ewoluował (gra słów przypadkowa) w Łowcę Pustki którego poznaliśmy? Volty:'' Istotą pomysłu na postać było to, że nasz bohater miał się rozwijać. Mutuje w trakcie meczów. Chcieliśmy wprowadzić taki rodzaj rozgrywki. Bardzo zaangażowaliśmy się w ten projekt.'' Do tego stopnia, że gdy w końcu przyszło co do czego, przy stole siedziało pięciu projektantów i pytali: "No dobra, ale jak on ma ewoluować?". Było tak wiele możliwości oraz kierunków, które mogliśmy wybrać. Kiedy go ulepszać? Jak to robić? Czy lepiej, żebyśmy wybrali jedną ewolucję z jednego poziomu a następną z kolejnego? Ostatecznie zdecydowaliśmy się na wybór 3 z 4 ewolucji i skupiliśmy się na mechanice rozwoju postaci. Stwierdziliśmy, że Kha'Zix przyjmie rolę zabójcy i będzie dysponował rewelacyjnymi sztuczkami wiecznie ewoluującego drapieżnika. Takie rozwiązanie wydało nam się o wiele lepsze i bardziej ujednolicone, niż wybieranie między Kha'Zixem wojownikiem, a obrońcą... takie podejście byłoby zbyt ogólne. ByronicHero: Dlaczego chcieliście, by Kha'Zix był stworem z Pustki? Volty: Na początku nie mieliśmy takiego zamiaru. Kha'Zix był typem polującej modliszki, ale Pustka okazała się tak doskonale pasować do historii stwora, który przybył, by pożerać wrogów, że zmieniliśmy go w doskonałego drapieżnika. Ma moc ewoluowania, a to dość charakterystyczne dla postaci z Pustki. , a . To po prostu kwestia zwiększania mocy dzięki biologicznemu przystosowywaniu się. 20thCenturyFaux: Wszyscy mieliśmy silne przeświadczenie, że powinien być kolejnym stworem z Pustki. W końcu zagrożenie z ich strony polega na przybywaniu znikąd, niszczeniu porządku życia jaki znamy i zastępowania go swą wypaczoną wizją rodem z Pustki. Coś takiego doskonale współgra z tematem wyginięcia i ewolucji. Chcemy dać do zrozumienia, że w Pustce czają się ogromne i przerażające istoty, których nie da się zatrzymać. Charakterystyczne dla Pustki jest to, że potrafi ona przybrać fizyczna formę żywej, potwornej istoty. Pomysł polega na tym ,że Kha'Zix zabija swoją ofiarę, rośnie w siłę i przystosowuje się w zależności od tego, z czym walczy. Wszystko to jest częścią jego tożsamości, a poza tym jest on wysłannikiem Pustki, który przybył, aby zinfiltrować świat, który będą chcieli podbić jemu podobni. ByronicHero: Jaka jest relacja Kha'Zixa z ? 20thCenturyFaux:'' Zajmowaliśmy się Kha'Zixem, zanim zaczęliśmy projekt Rengara, ale gdy Rengar wreszcie się pojawił, stało się oczywiste, że oni muszą ze sobą rywalizować ponieważ obaj są doskonałymi łowcami, ale każdy z nich poluje w zupełnie inny sposób. Rengarem rządzi ambicja - chce zabijać najgroźniejszych przeciwników i zdobywać . Kha'Zix kieruje się instynktem. Praktycznie nie ma ego. To jak historia narodzin bohatera, wypaczona, widziana w krzywym zwierciadle Pustki. Ewoluuje, przybiera najprzeróżniejsze formy i staje się lepszy w sposób, jaki bardzo dobrze koresponduje z trybem życia w Pustce. Rengar i Kha'Zix są przeciwieństwami, ale jest między nimi wyczuwalna chemia. Każdy jest dla drugiego białym wielorybem.'' Wlanie osobowości w potwora jest jednak wielkim wyzwaniem. Musi posiadać rozwinięte, zdefiniowane cechy. Jedną z rzeczy, na których skupiliśmy się podczas tworzenia Kha'Zixa było poczucie wyższości Pustki. Ponieważ on bezustannie zmienia się i ewoluuje, myśli, że to najlepszy sposób bycia, a jeśli ty do niego nie pasujesz, postrzega cię jako niższą formę życia. Nie podkreślamy tego nadmiernie w jego dialogach, ale czasem pojawiają się tego rodzaju motywy. Jest w pełni świadomy swojego najwyższego miejsca w łańcuchu pokarmowym. thumb|left|400px ByronicHero: Z jakimi wyzwaniami spotkaliście się podczas tworzenia systemu ewolucji Kha'Zixa? Volty: Od razu musieliśmy upewnić się, że ewolucje nie będą związane jedynie z umiejętnościami, które ulepszacie. Nie musicie od początku poddawać tej zdolności, którą planujecie jako pierwszą rozwinąć do maksymalnego poziomu. W wielu przypadkach wręcz nie powinniście. Z punktu widzenia rozgrywki było niezwykle istotne, aby rozdzielić te wybory - inaczej same ewolucje Kha'Zixa nie miałyby sensu. "Ulepszę moje i tym sposobem wyewoluuje ". Równie dobrze można po prostu ograniczyć się do Q. Nie byłoby wtedy mowy o jakimkolwiek wyborze po stronie gracza, a ewolucje nijak nie wzbogacałyby rozgrywki. Od samego początku musieliśmy nad tym ciężko pracować, aby sprostać wymaganiom. Socratocracy: Kha'Zix był również bardzo trudny do zbalansowania. W przeciwieństwie do tradycyjnych postaci, mających cztery umiejętności aktywne, które musicie zbalansować, mamy tu taką samą liczbę umiejętności, a do tego cztery ewolucje. Dlatego też odpowiednie wyważenie ewolucji względem siebie stanowiło wielkie wyzwanie. Chcieliśmy mieć pewność, że żadna nie będzie lepsza od innych. Volty: Gracze mają tu szerokie pole do popisu, ponieważ podejmują decyzję nie tylko w odniesieniu do samej kolejności ulepszania. Muszą się przecież równolegle zastanawiać, w jakiej kolejności bohater będzie ewoluował. Takie podejście okazało się nieco utrudniać testy. Ludzie grają Kha'Zixem i nagle zaczynają się zastanawiać: "Co jeśli najpierw będę rozwijać ?". I okazuje się, że wychodzi im postać o zupełnie innym charakterze i stylu gry. Chcemy mieć pewność, że każda kombinacja ewolucji ma wpływ na rozgrywkę. Pragnęliśmy uniknąć komentarzy w stylu: "Rozwinąłem już , i i będę tak robić przy każdej grze". Na szczęście nic takiego się nie działo. Gracze byli podekscytowani ewolucjami, które wybierali i nawet jeszcze bardziej zachęceni, aby wypróbować zupełnie inne połączenia. CaptainLx: Prawda, gdy doszedłem do trzeciej ewolucji, już chciałem wziąć się za czwartą, dlatego grałem kolejny mecz, aby szybciej mieć tę, której mi brakowało. ByronicHero: W jaki sposób ewolucyjny styl gry Kha'Zixa wpłynął na jego projekt i historię? 20thCenturyFaux: Możliwość rozwijania się naprawdę wpłynęła na każdy aspekt tej postaci. Wraz z kolejnymi ewolucjami, Kha'Zixowi przybywa też opcji dialogowych. Dostaje po dwie dodatkowe wypowiedzi do ataku i ruchu, wraz z kolejnymi ewolucjami i podczas rozwijania nowych cech będzie je wypowiadać. Volty: To świetna zabawa. Zrobiliśmy też parę takich sztuczek w animacjach. Wszystko jest bardzo intuicyjne. Gdy bohater zaczyna ewoluować, może rozpostrzeć skrzydła, trzepotać nimi i poruszać się dookoła małymi skokami, mówiąc coś w stylu "Mam nieskrępowane skrzydła!" Gdy wybieracie ewolucję, ma to wielki wpływ na waszą rozgrywkę. CaptainLx: Jeśli chodzi o animację, Kha'Zix to najbardziej skomplikowany bohater, jakiego dotąd stworzyliśmy. Normalnie postacią zajmuje się dwóch animatorów, ale nad Kha'Zixem pracowało aż czterech. Jeden z nich skupił się wyłącznie na ruchach bohatera. Dopracował wszystkie możliwe animacje, włącznie z mikro-drganiami jak u owada i tym podobnymi niuansami. Kha'Zix był chyba jedynym bohaterem, który zainspirował nas do tak wielu rozmów na temat strategii, zanim w ogóle przystąpiliśmy do pracy nad nim. Dyskusje o tej postaci rozpoczęliśmy już jakieś 6 lub 8 miesięcy temu. Planowaliśmy wszystko bardzo ostrożnie. Pomysłów mieliśmy co niemiara. Ostatecznie wprowadziliśmy sporo zmian do systemu animacji, aby dostosować Kha'Zixa i opracować zestaw ruchów i grafik bohatera w różnych stadiach ewolucji. Przeciętna postać ma ok. 20 animacji. Kha'Zix - 40. Niektóre z nich są ledwo uchwytne, lecz wciąż da się dostrzec pewne różnice. Przykładowo, gdy tylko dodaliśmy leciutki ruch czułkami, natychmiast dostaliśmy wiele odpowiedzi od graczy, że bohater wygląda na myślącą istotę, a nie tylko potwora. Gdy go tworzyliśmy, robiliśmy animacje pod kątem wszystkich ewolucji, gdyż były nam już znane na tym etapie. Zawsze mieliśmy na względzie jego , i - taka wizja postaci była dla nas punktem wyjścia. W razie potrzeby, gdy dana cecha jeszcze nie była rozwinięta, po prostu ją odejmowaliśmy. Może to praca na opak, ale dzięki temu ograniczyliśmy liczbę jego animacji do 40, a mógłby mieć ich nawet 80. Inaczej trzeba by było nakładać wszystkie animacje po kolei, od najniższego poziomu. Wszystko by się pomieszało, zaczęłyby się problemy i musielibyśmy to i owo poprawiać. thumb|left|400px ByronicHero: Jakich problemów nastręczało pokazanie w projekcie Kha'Zixa wszystkich jego ewolucji? Huge and Fast: Postanowiłem przedstawić go w stanie, w którym jego trzy pierwsze umiejętności są rozwinięte, dlatego, że jest wtedy najlepiej rozpoznawalny kolorystycznie. To pomaga także zauważyć, jak bardzo jest potężny, gdy wszystkie jego cechy już się rozwiną. Pracowałem na grafiką Rengara, dlatego z przyjemnością zająłem się Kha'Zixem, wiedząc o ich wspólnej historii. Nie było łatwo, gdyż sylwetka tego stwora z Pustki jest bardzo skomplikowana. Ciężko było znaleźć odpowiedni kąt kamery, który odpowiednio podkreślałby postać z jej wszystkimi elementami. W dodatku, jak już wspomnieliśmy, Kha'Zix przyjmuje różne pozy: może być wyprostowany i przerażający, ale także przykurczony. Kąt kamery sugeruje, że widz jest ścigany i osaczony w lesie Runeterry. Stąd wrażenie, że naprawdę nie pasuje się do środowiska stwora, jest się obcym. Podobało mi się to. Sądzę, że właściwe wykorzystanie kontrastu pomogło nam odpowiednio uchwycić bohatera. Mogłem zaszaleć z kolorami ponieważ Kha'Zix mieni się różnymi barwami, a jego model cały aż połyskuje. Volty: Włożyliśmy w ten projekt wiele wysiłku, aby wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Cały trud sprowadzał się do tego, że animacje, model, tekstura, dialogi i sposób gry zmieniają się w zależności od stadium ewolucji. To było nie lada wyzwanie, ale jestem niesamowicie zadowolony z efektu finalnego. Śmierć rozkwita thumb|rightIm dalej się wspinamy, tym bardziej zanikają wszelkie ślady życia. Wszystko, co tu żyje, jest zakopane głęboko pod czarną, oleistą ziemią, która uginała się pod ciężarem naszej ekipy. Jednakże na szczycie znaleźliśmy pierwsze ślady czegoś organicznego: Kwiatowa bulwa, zakopana pod stosem czarnej ziemi i porozrzucanych kości. Wydaje się dziwne, że w miejscu bez jakichkolwiek oznak życia, stos kości leży w jednym miejscu, niczym ołtarz ofiarny. Przenieśliśmy bulwę do obozu, chociaż sugeruję pozostawienie jej w spokoju. Kilka osób twierdzi, że słyszało dźwięki dobiegające z jej wnętrza. Mimo że to niemożliwe, taka myśl mnie przeraża. Zapadła noc, a ja piszę ten tekst. Bulwa znajduje się niecałe dwa metry od mojego namiotu. Mój umysł płata mi figle i także słyszę odgłosy przypominające oddech, ale to z pewnością echo wiatru, który wyje pośród szczytów. Przekonajcie się, jak piękne mogą być łowy z Kha’Zixem Lotosem Śmierci, który rozkwita teraz w sklepie League za . Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Kha'Zix/Development